


Holding Out (For A Princess)

by reinadefuego



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: The future is not set in stone, thus all Irene and Raven can do is reassure their daughter she has a chance at happiness, even if it's not completely true.Written for challenge #524 - "happily ever after" at femslash100.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Anna and Kurt are their biological kids.

"I didn't ask to be a mutant, Momma," Anna muttered, staring up at her parents. Her powers had manifested two nights ago, when Mama had kissed her on the forehead. A second later, Mama collapsed and Anna screamed louder than if someone had stood on Kurt's tail.

Raven simply smiled and nodded. No one did, but they were and nothing could change that fact.

"Mama, do you think I'll be happy in the future? Like in them stories."

"I hope so," Irene said. Her visions were fluid, and unfortunately what she wanted to see was usually not what was shown to her. Anna's future was as unknown to her as it was to her daughter, but perhaps that was a good thing.

"I think you'll be very happy, angel."

"I want a princess to save me," Anna said, yawn muddling her words as her eyes drooped. She felt Mama take her hand, still wearing her yellow dish gloves, and Anna kissed the back of her hand. She cringed at the soapy taste then gave a sleepy smile. "Just like how Momma saved you."

Irene gave Raven a look as if to ask _'what lies have you been feeding our child?'_


End file.
